Allegiant Part 2
by LucyLightscarLexiWolfcross
Summary: Alternate ending for Allegiant! What would happen if Tris survived? Written in multiple perspectives. A look into Tris and Tobias' new Chicago life together, also starring Christina, Uriah, Zeke, Cara, Amar, George, Shauna and a new mystery character! /trisXtobias/
1. Prologue

**[A/N]**  
**Hello, this is a new story Lexi and I have invented after reading the Divergent trilogy. WARNING: If you haven't read Allegiant, DO NOT READ THIS FANFICTION! There are major spoilers here! Your life will end if you read them!**

**Anyways hope you like the story! Oh and bye the way Lexi and I will take turns in writing the authors note!**

**DISCLAIMER! We don't own any of the Divergent trilogy, just this story line! **

**Please enjoy~!**

**Lucy signing off X3**

* * *

Prologue  
_~TRIS~_  
"How did you inoculate yourself against the death serum?" he asks me. He's still sitting in his wheelchair, but you don't need to be able to walk to fire a gun.  
I blink at him, still dazed.  
"I didn't," I say.  
"Don't be stupid," David says. "You can't survive the death serum without an inoculation, and I'm the only person in the compound who possesses that substance."  
I just stare at him, not sure what to say. I didn't inoculate myself. The fact that I'm still standing upright is impossible. There's nothing more to add.  
"I suppose it no longer matters," he says. "We're here now."

"What are you doing here?" I mumble. My lips feel awkwardly large, hard to talk around. I still feel that oily heaviness on my skin, like death is clinging to me even though I have defeated it.  
I am dimly aware that I left my own gun in the hallway behind me, sure I wouldn't need it if I made it this far.  
"I knew something was going on," David says. "You've been running around with genetically damaged people all week, Tris, did you think I wouldn't notice?" He shakes his head. "And then your friends Cara was caught trying to manipulate the lights, but she very wisely knocked herself out before she could tell us anything. So I came here, just in case. I'm sad to say I'm not surprised to see you."  
"You came here alone?" I say. "Not very smart, are you?"  
His bright eyes squint a little. "Well, you see, I have death serum resistance and a weapon, and you have no way to fight me. There's no way you can steal four virus devices while I have you at gunpoint. I'm afraid you've come all this way for no reason, and it will be at the expense of your life. The death serum may not have killed you, but I will have to. I'm sure you understand – officially we don't allow capital punishment, but I can't have you surviving this."  
He thinks I'm here to steal the weapons that will reset the experiments, not deploy on of them. Of course he does.

I try to guard my expression, though I'm sure it's still slack. I sweep my eyes across the room, searching for the device that will release the memory serum virus. I was there when Matthew described it to Caleb in painstaking detail earlier: a black box with a silver keypad, marked with a strip of blue tape with a model number written on it. It is one of the only items on the counter along the left wall, just a few feet away from me. But I can't move, or else he'll kill me.  
I'll have to wait for the right moment, and do it fast.  
"I know what you did," I say. I start to back up, hoping that the accusation will distract him. "I know you designed the attack simulation. I know you're responsible for my parents' deaths – for my _mother's_ death. I know."  
"I am now responsible for her death!" David says, the words bursting from him, too loud and too sudden. "I told her what was coming just before the attack began, so she had enough time to escort her loved ones to a safe house. If she had stayed put, she would have lived. But she was a foolish woman who didn't understand making sacrifices for the greater good, and it _killed _her!"  
I frown at him. There's something about his reaction – about the glassiness of his eyes – something he mumbled when Nita shot him with the fear serum – something about her.  
"Did you love her?" I say. "All those years she was sending you correspondence… the reason you never wanted her to stay there… the reason you told her you couldn't read her updates anymore, after she married my father…"  
David sits still, like a statue, like a man of stone.  
"I did," he says. "But that time is past."  
That must be why he welcomed me into his circle of trust, why he gave me so many opportunities. Because he has spent his life grasping at her and coming up with nothing.  
I hear footsteps in the hallway outside. The soldiers are coming. Good – I need them to. I need them to be exposed to the airborne serum, to pass it on to the rest of the compound. I hope they wait until the air is clear of death serum.  
"My mother wasn't a fool," I say. "She just understood something you didn't. That it's not sacrifice if it's someone _else's_ life you're giving away, it's just evil."  
I back up another step and say, "She taught me all about real sacrifice. That it should be done from love, not misplaced disgust for another person's genetics. That it should be done from necessity, not without exhausting all other options. That it should be done for people who need your strength because they don't have enough of their own. That's why I need to stop you from 'sacrificing' all those people and their memories. Why I need to rid the world of you once and for all."  
I shake my head. "I didn't come here to steal anything, David."  
I twist and lunge toward the device. The gun goes off and pain races through my body. I don't even know where the bullet hit me.  
I can still hear Caleb repeating the code for Matthew. With a quaking hand I type in the numbers on the keypad.

The gun goes off again.

More pain, and black edges on my vision, but I hear Caleb's voice speaking again. _The green button.  
_So much pain.  
But how, when my body feels so numb?  
I start to fall and slam my hand into the keypad on my way down. A light turns on behind the green button.  
I hear a beep and a churning sound.  
I slide to the floor. I feel something warm on my neck, and under my cheek. Red. Blood is a strange color. Dark.  
From the corner of my eye, I see David slumped over in his chair.  
[original chapter continues]  
And that's when I feel the sweet slide into nothingness as I let go of it all.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it, look forward to the next chapter!  
Please R&R!  
~Lucy


	2. Chapter 1

**[A/N]  
Hi guys!  
Sorry about the last chapter, it was more of a recap than anything else.  
We hope you like this chapter I wrote better than the last, it's all original! I'm really excited about co-writing this fanfic:-) Both Lucy and I come up with the ideas and then I write it. It's pretty fun!  
Please comment and vote. Thank you all, love you;-* xo**

~Lexi Wolfcross

**Chapter 1**  
_~Tobias~_  
I run through the double doors shoulders first, and see Tris lying on the ground, blood pouring out of her body and David in his wheelchair with his gun trained on her.  
David looks up at me with a frown on his face. I bare my teeth and give him a roundhouse kick to the head, something I learned to do when I was a Dauntless initiate, and knock him out.

I pick Tris up gently but quickly. I don't know if she is alive, but I won't risk wasting time to find out. Christina runs into the room with a beaming smile on her face and tears glistening in her eyes.  
"Uriah, he woke up!" Her smile fades when she sees unconscious Tris, limp in my arms. Her eyes widen and her mouth is gaping, her body frozen in shock.  
I run to the hospital, shouting, "Help! She's been shot! I need a doctor!"  
A man in his late forties rushes in and leads me through a twisting corridor to a room with a bed in it. "I am Doctor Marshall. Wait here, sir," the man says urgently while quickly scurrying off. I wait impatiently.  
The man returns with two other doctors and a stretcher, and I lay Tris down on it. I watch them hopelessly wheel her away and sit down in the empty waiting area. Christina joins me after a few minutes and is in the same state as when Uriah was like this. Her hands are shaking – as are mine, and her shoulders shake as sobs rack her athletic body.  
I look up to the sound of footsteps and see Caleb running in.  
"Beatrice?" is all he says with a pained expression, his eyebrows turned up in worry.  
I stand up and lunge at him, pinning him to the wall. "WHAT WAS TRIS DOING IN THE WEAPONS ROOM?" I yell.  
Christina comes over and puts a hand on my shoulder. I turn my head around sharply to glare at her. She shakes her head.  
Before shooting Caleb another look of utter disgust, I sit back down in the uncomfortable hospital seat.  
"She pretended I was her hostage to get past one of the soldiers. She ran into the Weapons Lab. I'm sorry."  
That's when I realise: Of course she would go into the Weapons Lab instead of Caleb.  
Of course she would.  
Because my Tris would sacrifice her own life to save her brother's.  
Oh, Tris. My brave Tris. What have you done?

The doctor that first came in enters the waiting room with his hands neatly folded in front of him.  
"Well? How is she?" Christina demands.  
The doctor sighs. "I'm afraid to say that it is not looking good. She… died for eleven minutes but we successfully started her heart again using a defibrillator."  
The news drops like a bombshell. I forget to breathe for a few seconds and only remember to when my lungs are screaming for air.  
Doctor Marshall takes a deep breath in. "She is in a coma. We don't know how long for."  
I look over at Caleb, and then Christina. Both of their eyes are wide in shock and horror while Christina's face is cascading with silent tears. Caleb's eyes are red rimmed.  
"Can I… get you anything?" the doctor offers meekly.  
"Unless you can bring our Tris back, then no," I say flatly.  
Even Christina doesn't protest.  
"I'm sorry," the doctor offers. He shakes his head then walks back to the Operating Room where they are working on Tris.

I place my hands over my face and bend over, my elbows on my knees.  
Why why why why why!? Why? Why? Why? Why would Tris do this to me? To all of us?  
I have a feeling that I am being watched. When I open my eyes Uriah is standing over me in a pale green hospital gown.  
"What's up?" he raises a brow.  
I lean back over and put my hands on my face. I cannot reply. I feel as though if I speak, I will explode into a puddle of tears which is totally out of character for me. If I am to cry, I am to cry in privacy. Not here.  
"Four?" Uriah asks.  
I hear Christina's light footsteps on the linoleum floor as she runs to him, and sobs into his chest. She gasps for air and moans while she cries. "WHY? WHY HER! SHE DID NOT DESERVE THIS!"

Christina screams. A loud, spine chilling scream. A scream of pure agony and suffering, perfectly summing up the way I feel.  
"WHY WHY WHY!" she pounds her fists weakly on Uriah's shoulders and collapses on the floor, curling up like a little baby having a tantrum.

My Tris is dying. My beautiful, valiant fighter is dying. She can't do this to me.

Uriah tries to calm down Christina, and by the sounds of it, he was slowly succeeding.  
"Shhh, Christina. Calm down. Breathe. Breeaathe."  
"HOW CAN I BREATHE WHEN TRIS IS DYING?"  
Or, not.  
"Christina. Chris. Look. Look at me. I was in the same situation, remember? I was hooked up to a machine – on life support, I was in a coma too. And look at me! I'm still here, aren't I?"  
"You were lucky, Uriah! Do you expect any random person to survive this?" She sticks her chin out.  
"But Christina," Uriah says quietly. "Tris isn't just any random person. She's a fighter."

At this point, Doctor Marshall enters the room and by the wide eyed expression on his face I'm pretty sure he just heard everything.  
"You can see her now, if you like." I follow him into Tris' room.

The first thing I see is five or six doctors standing around observing her, and the large tangle of wires coming out from where she is hooked up to several machines.  
I run to her side. "Tris?"  
Her face doesn't move.  
"Oh, Tris." I kiss her forehead gently. "Be okay."  
My lips linger a little on her face before I squeeze her hand lightly, and head for the dormitory.  
I can't handle seeing her like this.  
I walk past Uriah and Christina who are embracing one another still in the waiting room.

When I reach the dorms, I sit on my bed and put my head in my hands. I don't know how to feel.


	3. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone!**

**This chapter two and I really hope you enjoy reading it !**

**Disclaimer we don't own Divergent!**

**~Lucy Lightscar**

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO**  
_~Tobias~ One Week Later_

I mostly get through the day not living, but surviving.  
I look at the people around me, but I do not see them.  
I eat food, but I do not taste it.  
I walk, but I go nowhere.

I go to the hospital room as normal to visit Tris, when I see Christina, Uriah, Cara and Zeke in the waiting room. I am surprised at the small crowd and sit down.  
"You're here," Cara says.  
"Yeah. I come here everyday at this time," I say flatly. That's when I notice that Christina and Uriah heavily avoiding my eyes and Zeke is sitting on the edge of his seat, as if waiting for news.  
Cara looks at me. "Well? What is it?" I yell impatiently, fearing the worst.  
I hear only silence, then Uriah speaks.  
"The doctor said he needed to say something to us. But he wanted to speak to you first, in private."

As if on cue, Doctor Marshall enters the waiting area.  
"Four?" he asks.  
"It's Tobias," I reply.  
"Yes. Please, come inside."  
"Why?" I ask. The doctor looks taken aback. "I have important news for you." He looks at me expectantly, then adds, "About Tris."  
"If it's important news, you can say it now. In front of everyone."  
I believe everyone deserves to know what this doctor has to say. We all want to know the news about Tris, good or bad.

"Alright then. I'm afraid to say that Tris isn't improving." I mentally prepare myself for what's to come next.  
"It's been a week, and we haven't seen any movements yet from her. We, the doctors, underwent some tests this morning with Tris trying to evaluate her mental capacity and general bodily functions and she did not respond to any of them.  
"One of the tests we carried out was looking to see if her pupils would dilate or reduce in size when a light was shone into her eyes. Her pupils did not do either of the expected responses, or if they did, the movement was so minimal that it could not even be measured. This proves that if she _was_ to wake up, say, tomorrow, she would have little to no brain processes and would be, in vulgar terms, "a vegetable".  
You all ultimately have the final decision on choosing if or when life support shall be cut, but I recommend you do it soon. I know from experience that it hurts less the sooner you do it. You learn to let go and accept it—"  
"SHUT UP! SHUT UP! TRIS IS NOT DEAD!" I scream from the top of my lungs. "YOU ARE WRONG!"  
It takes both Uriah and Zeke to pin me down away from Doctor Marshall, and even then it's a struggle for them. "SHUT UP! HE'S WRONG! HE'S WRONG WRONG WRONG WRONG WRONG! MY TRIS IS ALIVE AND FIGHTING! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT, YOU SONOFA-"

"FOUR! Just be quiet! None of us want to accept that Tris is dying! But it's happening, okay? It hurts to hear it, but it's true. If she were alive and well today, she'd want you—"  
"Just shut up okay, Zeke! You don't know what she'd want me to do if she were 'alive and well', because she is the unpredictable Stiff who changed everything," I shout. I run into the room where Tris is and finally break down and cry, in front of all the doctors. I'm kneeling like a fool on the floor.  
I feel arms around my shoulders and it hurts me inside, because they are slender arms – like Tris', and for a second I think it is her. But when I look up, it is Tris lying in the bed with cords coming out everywhere from her.  
"NO! TRIS! WHY!" I scream.  
"Four," Christina says, the voice of the arms around my shoulders. "Don't shout. Just look at her."  
"I can't." My voice breaks as I let out another sob.  
"Ignore the wires. She's just sleeping, ok?"  
"But she's not, Christina!"  
"Sometimes, people just want to be happy. Even if it's fake." I stare at her in shock. It reminded me of something I said to Tris when we were among the Amity.  
So I do. I just look at the beautiful girl in front of me. And I fall in love with her all over again.  
I cry some more while Christina comforts me.

As Christina and I walk down the hallway to the dorms, I have made my decision.  
"Christina," I say.  
"Yeah, Four?" she replies.  
"I know when we should cut the life support," I whisper.

* * *

**Please R&R and look forward to the next chapter!**

**~Lucy**

* * *

**Sorry Lucy, but I just had to write this!  
First of all, shout out to MaddieMellark who made an excellent suggestion about the fanfic.  
NOTE TO READERS: This fanfic will _not_ have sex in every chapter. Tris will not get married at 17, nor will she get pregnant at 17.  
Just letting y'all know that if you're looking for a sex story, THIS IS NOT IT.**

**That is all. 'Nuff said.**  
**And again, thanks to all of you for reading our fanfic! xo**

**~Lexi Wolfcross**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey guys:-)  
I really hope you all like this chapter, and thanks for reading! Major turn of events here...  
DISCLAIMER we don't own Allegiant or any of the Divergent series.  
**

**Please review3 Thanks everyone!  
~Lexi ;-***

**P.S. We've decided to update at least once a week. Look forward to the next addition to the story:-)  
**

* * *

**CHAPTER THREE**

_~TOBIAS~_  
_Five Days Later  
_  
Today is the day that we'll cut her life support. Oh, God.  
Why did I have to choose today to be the day?

There's still a chance she'll wake up.

I hope she does.  
Come on, Tris. Be the fighter I know you are.

_~CHRISTINA~_

Honestly, when Four told me that he wanted to cut life support five days from when we first heard the news from the doc, I was shocked.  
I would have waited a little longer but I can understand how he would have wanted the pain to end.  
I'm walking down the hallway to visit Tris for the last time now with Uriah, and I'm choking back the tears that will run down my face when it all sinks in.  
We enter the room in silence and Uriah holds my hand. She's lying down in the hospital bed, wires everywhere on her body. I hear the steady beep of her heart beat. My vision goes blurry and as I fall, Uriah catches me. He grabs my wrist with one hand and my waist with the other and holds me upright.  
"Christina. Chris. It's okay. Shhh," he whispers into my ear.  
"Oh, Uriah. It's not okay. She's going to die." I bury my face into his shoulder. He kisses the top of my head.  
"I know, Chris. It's not fair."

_~TOBIAS~_

When I see Uriah and Christina holding each other, jealousy rises up within me like bile.  
_Stop it, Tobias. You're being selfish. Maybe Christina and Uriah aren't even in a relationship.  
_"Hi," I say awkwardly, standing in the doorway. The two distance themselves a little.  
"Oh, hey, Four," Christina says.  
"Uriah," I say.  
"Four," he says, grinning lopsidedly. I smile back weakly.  
"Are Cara and Zeke coming?" I ask.  
"Yeah, 'course. None of us would want to miss this for the world," Uriah replies.  
"Big day," I say.  
"Yeah." Christina's chin starts to wobble.  
We all stand in a row, Christina in the middle, watching over Tris. God, she's beautiful.

I grasp her limp hand in mine and squeeze it. She squeezes back?  
"Oh my God, you guys…" I mumble confusedly.  
"What is it, Four?" Christina says.  
"She squeezed my hand," I utter quietly, in shock.  
"What?!" Christina jumps a little. "Are you sure?"  
"Would I lie?" I ask. I squeeze Tris' hand again. And she squeezes back, again. Faintly, but still.  
"OH MY GOD URIAH SHE'S AWAKE!" Christina screams, jumping up and down like a little kid. "I SAW HER HAND MOVE!"  
"Tobias," she whispers, making barely a sound. Her eyes are still not open.  
"Tris?" I whisper, too.  
"I… I love you."


	5. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone! :-)  
We really hope you like this next chapter, it was worked hard on! Thank you again to everybody who is reading our fan fiction, we really appreciate it.  
If you like this chapter please make sure to review and we'll update next week3  
Thaaaaanks again all!  
~Lexi xxx  
**

* * *

CHAPTER FOUR

~TRIS~  
_1 Year Later_  
It took Tobias and I one year to fully adjust to our new Chicago lives.  
We moved into the top floor of the Hancock building with Zeke, Uriah, Christina, Amar and George, even though Tobias wanted a lower floor. I managed to convince him with some sweet talking and perhaps a few kisses.  
Christina and Uriah are now officially 'together' and I'm proud to say that I'm happy for them.  
Honestly, I still cannot get over the fact that I _died._ I was dead, for eleven minutes. That's just crazy and I think that I will never really accept the fact, because it is just so unbelievable.

Now, living without factions and leading a normal life – whatever being normal _is_ – is a little strange but I'll get used to it.  
_

~TRIS~  
The intercom tone chimes and I pick up the phone.  
"It's Evelyn," the voice outside the Hancock building says.  
"Hello Evelyn. Tris here," I say politely. "I'll let you in." I press the button that opens the gate then put the phone back on the hook.

"Tobias! Evelyn's here."  
"What?" Tobias stops mid-shave in the living room, standing in his pyjamas.  
"Your mother is coming to the apartment," I say, chuckling.  
"Damn it!" Tobias runs into our bedroom and I hear him frantically opening drawers to choose clean clothes.  
"She'll be here soon, I just let her in." I laugh.  
Tobias hurries into the living room. "How do I look?"  
I take him in. His beautiful, athletic body, handsome face… and messed up hair.  
"Come here, you," I walk over to him and give him a kiss while ruffling up his hair a little.  
"God, I love you," he says, inches from my face. I reply with another kiss.  
Evelyn knocks on the door. "I'll get it," he says.

Evelyn kisses Tobias' cheek, and he lets her. I feel sort of happy to see that. Bonding, I guess.  
"How are you?" she asks him.  
"Good. You?"  
"You know, fine. Hello, Tris." Evelyn smiles warmly.  
"Hi. Do you want a cup of tea?" I ask.  
"Sure, why not?" She sits down in the armchair that Tobias gestures towards.  
While I am making tea, I cannot help but overhear their conversation. I don't mean to eavesdrop, but it's kind of hard not to when the kitchen and living room are only half a wall apart.

"George says he needs help training a police force. You didn't offer?"  
Tobias never told me this. George needs help in training a police force? I'm in.  
"Johanna offered me a job as her assistant," I hear Tobias say.  
"And what is Johanna?"  
"She's a politician."  
"I've never trusted politicians."  
"I'll only be an assistant. You'll trust me anyway, because I'm your son," Tobias replies simply.  
"Yes." She pauses. I choose this moment to walk in and place her black tea in front of her on the coffee table.  
"I wasn't sure if you have milk," I explain.  
"I don't. Thank you." Her eyes look around for a little while and we sit in silence. I am still wondering about the police force job, not sure why Tobias never mentioned it. "I have something for you."

Evelyn pulls a blue glass object out from her bag. It looks like falling water, frozen in time.  
I remember that this is the ornament that sat on Tobias's mantle at Marcus's house.  
"It reminded me of you when you were away. I thought you'd like to keep it, it was intended for you anyway." Tobias reaches out and takes the object.  
"Thanks, Evelyn," he says with a faltering smile and a quick nod. I know that face, he's holding back tears. I put one arm around his waist, leaning into him and he puts his arm on my shoulder, drawing me closer.  
Evelyn takes another sip then plonks it down onto the coffee table, finished.  
"I had better get going. I have an appointment sightseeing Chicago." Evelyn winks and it is one of the first times that I have not seen her serious.  
"Thanks for the visit," I say.  
"It was good to see you both," Evelyn says as she cradles Tobias in a warm embrace.  
"You too, Evelyn," Tobias says with a smile and she hugs me. He opens the door for Evelyn.  
"I'll see you soon."  
"See you." I smile.  
"Bye." The door closes with a click.

Tobias sits himself down on the couch and runs his hands through his hair. I sit down gently beside him and again I lean into him. He draws circles on my arm with his fingertips.  
"So, what's this about a police force?" I ask innocently. His fingers freeze, then start drawing again.  
He sighs. "I thought we were done with violence, Tris."  
"I think we should help George."  
"We talked about this," his voice gets edgy.  
"Tobias, this is training police recruits. There's no danger involved. It's not like we're up against Dauntless traitors with guns and serum."  
"But—" Before he could get a chance to talk I wrapped my arms around his neck.  
"Come on, I won't be in danger since you'll be there. You wouldn't let me out of your sight," I try and coax him into the job. "We need jobs, so this will be perfect."  
"_You _need a job," Tobias corrects.  
"We can do something together. Imagine a nine to five shift at work, not seeing each other for nine hours or longer."  
"Hmm…" he kisses my lips gently.

I think I have convinced him.


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey guys it's Lucy~!**

**I really hope you enjoy this chapter~!**

**Disclaimer we don't own Allegiant or anything for the Divergent trilogy!**

**Enjoy~!**

* * *

**CHAPTER FIVE**

_~TOBIAS~_  
It took convincing but I eventually gave in and went on with Tris's idea of training the police recruits. It half appealed to me anyway when I heard about it, but I just wasn't so sure about it until Tris persuaded me. When we told George the news, he was happy to have company since he had been training the new recruits by himself until now. We'll train them for three hours every day, which isn't long. Eventually we will both need to get proper jobs – or additional jobs – but for now, we're doing okay.  
There will also be an academic side for working out strategies and tactics, which Tris will be able to help out with – she did have an aptitude for Erudite anyway.

Today is our first day training the new recruits. George gave us the uniforms yesterday - a black scoop neck t-shirt for me, a black singlet for Tris, black shorts and combat boots.  
"You excited, Tris?" I ask. We're sitting in the back of a taxi that George sent, taking us to a field where the recruits will train.  
"Of course." I can tell that she's itching to fight again.  
The taxi stops and Tris pays the driver. As we get out I can see George and the recruits doing push ups.  
We walk over to the group in silence and both Tris and I fold our arms, looking at what we have to work with. The group of twelve – seven boys and four girls - looked only a couple of years younger than us.

"Listen up! This is Tobias, and this is Tris. They'll be training you alongside me."  
The recruits stop doing push ups and stand in a line.  
"Tris, Tobias, these are the recruits," George said. "Meet Adam, Juliette, Jackson, Jacob, Hazel, Luke, Mason, Yvonne, Xavier, Deltora and Henry."  
My brow furrows at the sight of the kids we'd have to train.

~GEORGE~  
The recruits seemed pretty intimidated by Tobias, maybe because of the scowl on his face.  
Jacob, the cocky one, puts his hand up. "What is it, Jacob?"  
"What is a girl like her training us for?" he smirks.  
I see Tobias clench his fists but Tris steps up towards him, getting close to the guy and grabs his collar. She glares at him and I can't help but chuckle a little.  
"What did you say?" she whispers angrily, an inch away from his face.  
Jacob pales, not expecting her to do that.  
"These two aren't the kindest pair, so I wouldn't think you'd want to get on their bad side. Tobias, got something to say?"  
Tobias thinks for a split second. "Train hard. If you think you're weak, try harder because the weak minded don't belong in the police force. Sometimes, it isn't about how strong you are, but the strategy you use to tackle your problems," he says loudly and forcefully.  
"Tris, do you want to say anything?"  
"I'm not sure about George but Tobias and I won't go easy on you. If you aren't ready for a challenge, you can get your sorry asses out."  
"Okay, with that said, let's start," I say.

* * *

**Yes this chapter is short but i hope you still enjoyed it!**

**Please review you thoughts of this story Lexi and i would appreciate it~!**

**~Lucy Lightscar**


End file.
